One Rainy Afternoon
by xXxLady KiyomixXx
Summary: Sakura is finally setting the whole plan into motion. BE THERE WHEN SHE FIGHTS HER DIFFICULTIST FOE! she's out for revenge, &no one is there to stop her.    CHAPTER TWO IS UP! R&R! RATED M FOR CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE.
1. The Thought

~ONE RAINY AFTERNOON~

By: Kioymi-chann :D

Summary: One rainy night, he left her. For good, that's what changed her, that's what motivated her. That one night changed her whole life. New beginnings, new life lessons, and new mysteries. Soon Sakura finds herself engulfed in a whole new word. Where she has her eye on one thing. REVENGE, and just guess who helps her?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I will write one chapter, if I get at least 2 GOOD reviews I will continue it. Also, the characters will be slightly OC, mainly just Sakura.

:) PLEASE ENJOYYY~ 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, only the story-line. &&if I did own Naruto, Itachi wouldn't be... well... yeah :'c

**Taken Place After Sasuke Leaves**

'He left me, he really left me.' That one thought kept rushing through my mind. Actually was there really anything for him to leave in the first place? 'Face it Sakura he never liked you. As a sister maybe, nothing more.' I sighed and agreed with my inner. Maybe she was right... the rain was pouring, Sakura's mind wondered on Naruto and Kakashi and how they took it.

Naruto was hell bent on finding Sasuke and bringing him back, he's even promised Sakura himself that he would. Maybe he would? Maybe he wouldn't. Kakashi was surprised too, he though of Sasuke like a little brother and a son. Both Sasuke and Naruto. But her? She had no idea what Kakashi sensei thought of her, maybe he never really thought about it either. She made her way back to her one bedroom apartment, little did anyone know, except the Hokage and council members. Her parents died when she was only 7 years old.

They were on a mission when they both met their demise and left her for good. She was good at hiding things like that though, she didn't want to tell anyone about her parents. And how they died, she really didn't know herself, after all she only got a little bit of information from the Anbu that brought their belonging to her. They were killed by a high ranked missing nin, that's all she knew. And that's all it took for her to think harder on that topic. Sasuke was more like her then he thought, she too wanted revenge but really, where was there to start? No where, she didn't even know who killed her parents. Maybe she could find out?

She swore to herself though, one thing: SHE WOULD NOT FOLLOW IN SASUKE'S FOOT STEPS. Of course in order to get revenge she would have to leave the village. She figured out a plan. A full proof one. It'd take a lot of time to get it all in order though, she had time. Lots of it.

**SPOILERS INSIDE**

!Real Story Begins!

**3 Years Later**

Sakura panted heavily, she's been training all day with Lady Tsunade. Improving her nin-skills. (AN: I find Sakura's outfit in Shippuden annoying so I'm changing it.) Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow, her hair was up in a pony tail. It was usually down and shoulder length, while layered. She wore a Red and black Kimono with golden cherry blossoms and dragons. It was beautiful, underneath though she wore a fish net shirt with fish net leggings.

Sakura continued walking, she was heading straight for the secret library that only the Hokage, council members, and herself had access to. When the library came into view two nins appeared, asking for her identification. When she showed them, they let her in. Sakura peered around, finally... finally after 3 years she was ready. She was ready to reveal the man/woman that killed her parents. She already planned it all out, she was ready, she was well-trained also thanks to Lady Tsunade.

She searched through the scrolls trying to find the last name of "Haruno". She came across many different kinds of scrolls. She finally found it, she scanned through the scroll, reading and taking in EVERY detail of information that the scroll held. She found it, the name of the person... Orochimaru. She did a double-take at the name... she thought to herself, 'Orochimaru, hmmm... this will be interesting.' she left the building with her plan coming to it's climax.

NEXT STEP: THE ESCAPE!

Lady Tsunade assigned Sakura to a single-person C-ranked mission. As Sakura said her final good-byes to everyone, of course no one knowing that, that was her final good-bye, she left.

Kiyomi: have a huge surprise next chapter o.o... if I get 2 reviews on this one, PLEASE REVIEW~ even a bad one is accepted. Tell me what you think? Tell me if you think I should continue this or just delete it? :) PWEASE? 3

baiii~ 3


	2. The Escape

**One Rainy Afternoon**

By: Kioymi-channn~ :D

_**AN: Conitinued as promised! I'll set the same rules, TWO more reviews&&I'll update again!**_

_**3**_

**Thank-you all for the reviews! They were all VERY appreciated!**

As Sakura lept from tree to tree she kept repeating her plan in her head. Finally she came across the clearing that she was looking for.

'hmm... this will do for now.' Sakura thought in her mind.

Sakura went through her medic bag and pulled out a supplement that she made sure to pack for this special occasion.

She took a pill out, 'only one Sakura, it'll only take one.'

Sakura put the pill down and brought out a kunai, she slashed her wrists, her arms, and tore her shirt up.

Then she slowly picked the pill up and swollowed it. She started feeling woozy, she had no idea if it was from the cuts or from the pill. Slowly, she took out a container that contained a special kind or liquid. She gulped it down.

Sakura layed down, then her whole world became black.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Where is that girl? She should've been back hours ago! Sakura is NEVER late! NEVER!" Tsunade chugged another bottle down, worried sick.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon Hokage-sama!" one of the anbu tried reassuring her.

"NO! Send your troops out now! I want her found!" Tsunade fumed,

"b-but... Hokage-sama..." the leader of anbu stuttered.

"NOW!" Tsunade pounded her fists on the desk.

"Set out the troops, find **Sakura Haruno** NOW!"

The anbu searched through the forest first, hoping not to find Lady Sakura's body.

Finally one of the anbu squads came across Sakura, she was laying on the ground soaked from the rain from the night before. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to not be breathing.

The white anbu came up to her body and checked for her pulse. He waited a few seconds then nodded no to his leader.

"Hokage-sama... we have found Lady Sakura... but.." one of the anbu tried explaining to her.

"oh! That's great! Send her in! I'm going to give her a little piece of my mind!" Tsunade looked more relaxed.

"Hokage-sama, we found Sakura's body." one the the three anbu present started,

"she seemed to have died from suicide. I suppose the Uchiha business was too much for her." the second stated.

Tsunade looked at them like they were joking, "you're kidding me right? Did she set you up to this...?"

The leader of the three anbu looked at her through glassy eyes, "no, we're not joking Hokage-sama... When we found her she had been dead for quite a couple hours."

Tsunade sat down, this was all too much for her. Sakura was like a daughter she never had, and to Sakura she was like the mother she never grew-up with. Tsunade knew of her parent's demise, but of course she'd never speak of it to Sakura.

"I want a proper barial for Sakura, but I do not want her body be put in the coffin, I will tell you the details later. Leave me be." Tsunade looked them straight in the eyes.

"yes Hokage-sama." and then they were gone,

"oh Sakura, why? Was the Uchiha business really too much for you?"

Then Tsunade went to planing it out.

"today, we are here to mourn the loss of a special woman of this village. Sakura Haruno, who died of an attack. She will forever be remembered, as our friend, our sister, and as our hero. For those of you who did not know Sakura, she was a splendid woman."

Everyone dressed in black and stared at the ground. Some were crying, some were sniffling about to cry. No one knew that Sakura's body wasn't in the coffin before them. No one except Tsunade and a few close friends.

Sakura's body was placed into a wooden coffin, Tsunade said the final words.

"I will miss her, I really will she was like a daughter to me, and I was like a mother to her." Tsunade looked down at Sakura's peaceful face.

They set her coffin onto a river and let it float away, of course they made sure the coffin would float. The whole way. Because Sakura was like water, always flowing.

after everyone left Sakura's coffin floated.

She was 10 miles away when she started coughing, the timing was all very perfect, she planned it to be. Sakura used her chakra to open the coffin. Everything went as planned, they believe she is dead. Now, for phase 3...

**STEP 3: The Finding**

Sakura swam to the shore and set off into the forest not bothering to look back. Now, she starts her revenge. Just as she had planned.

**AN: **

_**who else thought that it ended there? o3o hope I made it seem that way. ^0^ tell me what you think! REVIEW! Did you like it? Did it suck? Should I just quit writing? haha! Tell me! If I get TWO GOOD reviews I'll make the next chapter!**_

_**Kiyomi-chan~**_

_**3**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWW!**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


End file.
